The Master
by greekfreak365
Summary: Jenna is a normal girl, who was kidnapped and ends up, who knows where, but why is her crush here...?


"Mommy?" I screamed "WHERE ARE YOU? MAMA!" No answer. "IS ANYONE THERE!" I was in a cold dark room, it smells of rotten things, like things my dog would roll in; somehow I was not in my pajamas anymore but some weird dress.

"Dear Child please be quiet we would not want to wake up the monsters." It sounded like the voice came from another room but it also right next to me. "We are just looking after you for your host. Would you favor me to turn on the lights or move you to another room?"  
"Host? Let me go back to my mom! Give me back my pajamas! I just want to go back home!" Tears started down my cheek  
"I will take that for another room with the lights on, I will send in the other keeper to help you change into something not as ratty as that old dress." The room started to turn my head like it was crushing under pressure, the smell disappeared and I could here music, but definitely not normal some kind of magic took it in.  
"Hello? Hellu? Hey Person o the floor? Darn it!" Gasp  
"What happened?" Propping my self on one arm and pulling my body up  
"Hello I am Makera, Please follow me." Now I know this may sound weird but Makera looked just like a 6 year old girl with long braided Raven Black hair, one hand holding a rangy bunny and the other putting her to pull me along, her nails where painted with little ravens on them that actually look like that are calling for one another and flapping their wings to try and fly away, a long blue dress that dragged across the floor and shimmered as she walk that showed night hunting day.  
"Please I just want to go home. Can I please have my cloths back? I am scared. I just want go home." I had to hold back the tears this was a young girl but she felt like she could hit me if I seemed too weak.  
"First let's get you out of those nasty cloths I can make something better then that"  
"What's wrong with this dress its my favorite color?" I said If they had all ready done enough, I would be better if I felt better. The gown was a short Ballerina cream colored and had many glitter sky-blue laces and smooth to the touch  
"That old this has dead, no magic is left in it you need a different one to see The Master." She sounded so calm with a tad of sarcasm like I should know this. "You know about magic right? You know about the Greek Gods right? Well The Master is much more Powerful then all of them put together. I am one of the few choose to serve for him, along with that man who was talking to you in there, that was Heasbe."  
"I do know bout the Greek Gods but-!" I stopped right in my tracks; in front of me was a window where all I could see was darkness and pain, I could see shadows but no life; it was so different then what I was used to in the fresh air and the chatting of younger kids around me, the sun shine on my face and just sitting on the ground now this. I started crying.  
"Here is your dress" she came to be and a towel wiped my tears off my eyes. Before me was one of the most beautiful dresses ever. A ivy green silk with Dark blue laces and nightmare red shoes. "You can keep the dress you are wearing too if you would like?"  
"This is mine? But what if it doesn't fit?" feeling the lovely silk and how it looked like was one of those 50 thousand dollar dresses you would see rich people wear in magazine.  
"Oh it will fit we have been waiting for you to come for a long time The Mater no want s you to come so we made you a dress suit for your powers."  
"Powers? What no I am just a child of Ares there's no powers with me I only know some spells from the Apollo kids at this camp." I said remember that Camp Half Blood was a secret we could have met in a park for all she knows.  
"Camp Half Blood you mean? Yes I used to go there in the earlier years of my days. I think I was 10 at the time till The Master helped me figure out who I really am. Now here's your dress go into the room over there and change we will not put on your shoes until you know what you do when The Mater comes."  
"Wait a second who is the mater and -!" my month some how could not make a noise. I could open it and try to talk but no words would come out. I relished that Makera had side her hand right in front of me right before I could not talk. Did she do this to me?  
"Go get on your dress on take of those shoes and walk bear foot." She sat own on what I though was air until I relished that she was pure magic. She knew magic at least something forced me to go into the room and try on the dress. It fit perfectly; its colored change and I could see images on it just like Makera though mine was not as scary. I could see People dance around fire and fox in there dens nesting. I walked around the room.  
Then I notice something, the room was change with every thought I had, I found my favorite stuffed animal on the bed, my cell phone on a dresser. When I opened it, it was filled up with my most formal cloths. My favorite Church dress, my silk black flower girl dress, and cookie monster t-shirt, All my jeans and t-shirts. What was happening here why was my favorite clothing here? I was my cell phone and stuff animals here. Then I notice it. The door to the room I was in had a name on it. Mine.  
It had Jenna Colter in the top and right under that the words (Soon to be Servant). For some reason I just thought was mirror, and the entire room became a huge mirror room, the floor, ceiling, and the walls, and all I did was spin. Then I heard knowcking on the door.  
"Come in." I yelled think all much fun I as having, maybe I could stay here?  
A woman came in looking much stressed, like a lot of energy had been drained form her. She had on a short black dress with sleeves that covers the top of her hands Long black-No Dark blue hair with her bangs pulled back "Dear Child, stop and sit door. Make this a room and stop being so crazy, be calm now. I am Estence goddess of Darkness."  
"I do not know any Estence in Greek history?" I said back sitting on a truck that was at the bottom of the bed "There is no Estence in History!"  
"There is I am not know of though. Most of the Keepers here are Gods or Goddess that have been forgot or Do not want to been know of. For example Makera used to be a Demigod such as your self: a daughter of Hebe. The Master came to her in dreams and showed her who is really is. She did not want to come so I came to get her such as I did with you." Estence said.  
"SO YOU'RE THE ONE YOU KIDNAPPED ME?" I said jumping up for the trunk. "Talk me home!"  
"After you meet The Master young child then if you are still not a servant will contact Jaerist God of Light to send you home.'  
"May I ask one this first?"  
"Yes what is your question?"  
"Why am I here? What do you want with me?" I asked still stressed but I felt calmer.  
"You are here because The Master wants you to join us." That's all she said then a shadow Can in form a window by the bed, it began to become solid so I was a large animal what was it and raven? No something a little smaller; it was a Blue Jay but big enough for someone to ride on it and it was black pure black, just black no color in its eyes, no white underneath his feathers, just pure black. Estence move over to the window and seated herself onto of it like ladies would do in England with both feet on one side. "Goodnight far child, Makera will come in later to help you learn properly around here" as she said those finally word the Jay flew out and into the darkness of out the side.  
"WAIT WHAT WAS THE ANSWER TO THE LAST QUESTION? WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME?" I screamed as the window began to close slowly till all I could see was the wall I started crying. Another thought came to my mind; Home.  
"May I come in?" I could here from out side the door. It was a male voice very calm and it sounded fromilair  
"Christian? Is that you?" I called I sat down on my bed.  
"Maybe t is maybe its not can I come in?"  
"Sure whoever this is!"  
The door opened it was him! My crush look a god with black hair, about an inch taller then me dimples when he smiled, wear a old green shirt that you can always see him in. a body somewhat shimmered in the night darkness, the room change to walls covered with hearts and the floor leopard pink fuzzy rug on it. Stop I told myself just a normal room-no Christian's favorite room!  
It was plain nothing in it Just a normal room painted a soiled color with a normal light and a rug o cover the bear floor. Christian sat down right to me putting his arm around me. "Who are you, your defiantly not Christian." Said putting my head on his shoulder.  
"Of course I am who else would I be? Why would you think I was not?"  
"He is never been nice to me, he would never cared if I care if I cried?"  
"I had to act like that I am sorry. It my job you know?"  
"No I don't know, I don't know why I am here, I don't know why 'The Master' wants me, I JUST WANNA GO HOME!" I slammed my head into his lap (and no for all you sick people around his knees!) "Please just can you tell me how to get home?"

"I'm sorry I can't do that for you…" He said poorly looking down placing his hand on my head

"It's not fair!" I wept.

Feeling his hand on my head made me slightly more comfortable, knowing that he cared about me, made me feel like glitter and gems and all that nice fuzzy stuff when you like someone even saying a simple "Hello" to you.

It took all my will not to allow to the room to go back to its "Pink with Hearts" state; I let out a huge sigh, looking up at him

He brushed my hair from my eyes and smiled at me "Hey are you hungry?" he asked smiling

"Yeah, somewhat" I said tugging myself up "But am I allowed to change first?" I asked.

"Did Makera say anything about seeing The Master?"

"Yeah but I don't want to see him, and I'm not going to."

"Genevieve" she looked into my eyes

"Fine, but you have to be my exported


End file.
